IFallApart
by IDubTHeeSEDDIE
Summary: When a letter is found in the trashcan at school, it becomes survival, one kid has already disapered? What will happen next? SEDDIE 3 and CIBBY :D
1. INeedHelp

This is my first actual post so please review and tell me what you think :(

Sams- POV

_Could today get anyworse? Detention with wasn't enough? Now i'm suspended? Wow, now what do i do? Police? What did i do that could be this bad? How could i get in this much trouble and not even know what i did? Usually i would be proud but freddie and even carly aren't talking to me? _

_ Sam just relax your getting ahead of your self said Samantha (alter ego)_

_What do you mean getting ahead of myself? I don't even know whats going on? I said _

_ Sam there still in school just give it some time okay? Samantha said_

"Sam are you okay?" I heard my mom say without opening the door, "Yeah, come in" i said not even paying any attention.

"What happened in school today?" she asked me with out even thinking i responded " I don't know nothing out of the ordinary".

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

My mom leaves to answer the door.

"Sam come out here, some people need to talk to you" my mom says, It doesn't even sound like her. I get up and walk out of my little room to our kitchen which ironically is where our front door is.

"Yes mom...?" I start to say as i see principle franklin and two SPD officers.

_See i knew something was wrong, What have i gotten into this time? _

"Sam, We need to ask you a couple of questions, just know you are not in trouble in anyway, and that this is just a saftey precaution." Principal Franklin says without looking at me.

" What gives Franklin? Whats with these spazzs? I say, not really afraid of cops anymore.

"Sam have you recieved any threats in anyform? Via written, spoken anything?" The first cop says after introducing him self as Detective Vargas. Hmm. Odd someone threatening me?

"Uhmm no why?" I stop and ask finally not sure at all what is going on.

"Sam it seems that this was found today in a trash can, and we needed to see if you've seen it or recognize the writing on it?" He says bringing out a peice of paper with several names on it including mine, freddie, carly, jonah ( my loser ex), vallerie, shelby( the fighter) and a few other names but with a huge red line through pete who hasn't been to school in a few days.

"No i have no idea what that is?" i say feeling really confused.

"Sam pete's body was found today out side or Port#3 on the west side of seattle. We need to know if anyone has a Grudge against you or any of the people on this list?" And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, like someone just threw a fast ball at the side of my head. TRAIN WRECK .

(FLASH BACK)

"_Samantha Puckkett one day you will regret stealing carly from me, you will wish i would have killed you, instead. ONE DAY YOU WILL ALL PAY" a shadowy figure says as it runs off into the street. _

(End of Flash Back)

"Chizzzz, i . . . " I can't even finish my sentence.

"Yes sam . . . you can tell us?" Principal Franklin reasures me.

"Well, last year, after me and carly got into a huge fight, i proved to her that this girl was trying to steal her from me. This girl had been carly's best friend." i say as my mom looks at me with a sour look.

"Missy Robinson" we both say looking at each other.

"Missy?" Principal Franklin asks looking at me doubtfully.

"Yes" i say " She's went crazy after carly and i, she wouldn't leave us alone, until carly's dad told her father. But still it was the last thing she said to us. And its mainly the people on the list"i say looking at the officer.

"Well sam , i have some good and bad news, Good news your going to be with your friends tonight, bad news, is your mother and you will be blind folded. The only people that know how to get there are me, and principal franklin. Your phones and computers will be gone. Icarly has been postponed due to web failure. Any further questions?" He asks, well tells me.

"None" My mother says looking at me to give my thoughts and concerns.

"Uhm, can we stop and get some chicken?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I can make that happen" The detective says.

"Your lucky we didn't bring that geeky kid with us, he kept asking where you were and if you were okay" The cop says.

_I hate to say it but I SAMANTHA PUCKETT, actually blushed. Why was fredweird worrying about me? His precious carly was there. Oh well ._

The cop put us in his car and took us first to AFC, or Alabama Fried Chicken, and then he blind folded us and started to drive to where ever we were going. As we drove he explained that this was a serious matter, and that we were being taken to a safe house gaurded by the top police officers in the county. And that there was really nothing to worry about.

_Wow petes dead? It finally sunk in, even though he was lame and terrible, dead? I can't believe it? Could that evil little girl really be this chizzed up? I can't believe i'm going to say this, but I'm scared. Whose going to protect me if i'm the one always protecting everyone else?_

_So what did you think ? Was it good bad ? okay seddie ? lamey ? how will i know if you dont tell me ? _

_WEll this is the first or part one sorry its short or long , i just needed to post it. _


	2. IWakeUpInANightMare

Chapter Two :IwakeUpInANightMare

**Sorry Guys and Girl :) i had to change it a little bit. The one i was going to write got played out and someone else was writing something to similar. But i wish them luck. So i changed it a little in this chapter so bare with me on it. I am also going to change the summary. Hope you still wish to read it BUT the first chapter is very important. Yes there will be drama, yes people will die, BUT not in the way i planned. You will see :( just trust me  
>Corey :)<strong>

SAMS POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_My alarm clock was going off, and thats when i realized it was just a terrible dream. Blah every night i've been having dreams like this. Tommorow starts our summer break. Spencer was telling us about some surprise but i bet its just some stupid sculputure, well there not stupid they just always seem to catch on fire. But I guess its time to get up. I look in the mirror and i see a note attached to it. I pick it up to read it, expecting it to be another "Sam going out with. . . BOYFRIEND SOMETHING. . . . see you in a few day". _

Sam,

There are things in this world that i could never and will never chose to explain. Your not perfect, but i still love you. Right now i just need to get away from you. Every Time i look into your eyes i see your father. There is something You need to know, and i am sorry i held it back for so long. When you and Mel were just a baby your dad died rescuing you from a fire. I fell asleep while cooking your first ham. You were so excited all day just cooing at the smell, I put you in your crib, because mel wouldn't stop crying, finally i fell asleep with her on my stomach. For so long i have blamed you for your dad dying but it is time i admitt the truth. It was MY fault and i am sorry that i have been such a bad mom. I am leaving after i put this note on your mirror the one place i know you will see it. I love you i hope you forgive me for the last 17 years. You were always my favorite but i just couldn't deal with how much you remind me of him. In the oven is a cooked ham for you, and on the counter is an envelope for you. It is something your dad had given to me incase he ever died. Im sorry it took so long to give it to you but please know i;m sorry.

GoodBye Samantha,

Mom.

_As soon as i read it i began to cry, how could she hide this from me. How could she hide the fact that my father wasn't a dead beat. I couldn't believe how bad today really was. Not only is my mom gone, but she leaves me with all these questions inside. I need to call carly. Or anyone who will be here for me. _I Pick up the phone and dial carlys number.

"Hi this is Carly Shay, and i am to busy to answer the phone at the moment, please call back as soon as you can, oh and HEY WATCH ICARLY." her voicemail went off sending me into another fit of tears. I decide to try my mom next. I push call and i get this.

"Hi sorry i can't come to the phone leave your name and number and i will get back to you, and if this is sam, i;m sorry hunnie i just need time, I love you." I began to cry even harder, where were all the people when i needed them. The people i loved were ignoring me. Jus then my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said still weeping a little

"Sam? Are you okay?" His voice peirced me like a needle.

"Yes dork what do you want" I say holding my tears in.

"Dont lie sam i can hear it in your voice. Can i come over? We need to talk?" He says before i can answer he hung up.

**FREDDIES POV**

_I knew as soon as i heard her voice something was really wrong. Samantha Puckett Never crys no matter how bad something is. When i got hit by a car, nothing she cared, she was there for me, but no tears. And now shes crying? I have to be there for her. Shes my best friend. And well, I love her, I know I do. I ran down the stairs, these past two months in boot camp really changed me. I'm no longer a little whimpy nerd, i haven't seen sam or carly in over two months, i wonder whats going on?_

I made it to her house in under ten minutes and its three miles from the bushwell plaza, i just had to get there. I run up her steps to her front door i stop catch my breath and knock.

"Hold on" I hear her say, Theres just something about her voice that no matter how far away she is, i can still tell its her. She opens the door and just stares at me.

"Do i know you?" She says looking at me as if she has never seen me before.

"Uh yeah? Are you joking sam?" I ask not sure what to think of it. Shes just messing with me. But i can't back down i won't let her be alone. . . again.

_**(FLASH BACK)**_

"_**I hate you sam, you never want me to be happy its always about you." Carly yelled at sam. **_

"_**Carly its not about me, you just don't get it. She wants you to herself." Sam yelled back. **_

"_**Freddie you believe me dont you" She said looking at me pleading with her eyes.**_

"_**Freddie doesn't believe you, all you do is lie and beat him up. You don't care about anyone but you." Said carly before i even had time to answer.  
>"Fine i dont need you anyway" Sam said running off, i swore i seen tears poring down her face.<strong>_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"How do you know my name? Seriously creep no matter how hot you are i don't know you nor do i want to?" With that i blushed as she slammed the door. What She said convinced me she really didn't recognize me

"Sam, It me freddie." I say and she opens the door back up.

"Fredward?" She says eyeing me suspiciously "Is that really you?" She says blushing. Wow she can blush?

"Yes now are you going to let me in or just stare at me?" I say feeling a little bolder now.

"Uh. . . uh .. . yeah sure" she steps out of the way and lets me in. I can't believe i'm inside the puckkett house.

"wheres your mom sam?" My moms been asking about her for a few days now.?" I ask, trying to get sams attention. And it worked, But not in the way i had expected. She began to cry. Harder then i have ever seen any of my friends cry. I walked over and put my arms around expecting for her to try and hit me but she didn't. She laid her head on my shoulder and put her arms around my waist and just sobbed.

"Sam whats wrong?" I said, hoping that it wasn't anything bad. But Boy was i ever so wrong.

**SAMS POV  
><strong> 

_Before i even had time to react and stop my self, i was crying, my eyes were welled up with tears, he crossed the room and put his arms around me, i was to sad to stop him, i put my head on his shoulder, and my arms around his waist and just let it out. I began to cry and cry and cry. I just couldn't stop. I began to feel weak, untill i felt his arms go from my back to the back of my legs, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room, how he knew i don't know but it was like he could feel what i was feeling. He laid me down and laid be side me, still holding my me. Like he was protecting me from what ever was making me cry. Freddie, I love you. And one day i will tell you how i feel. He kept playing with my hair and whispering things to help me feel better. I reached behind me and grabbed the note and gave him time to read it._

"I'm so sorry sam, i really am. I didn't know any of this. I didn't know anything about you. I'm so sorry sam. Just no i won't leave you ever no matter what, i Promise you." he said before i even had a chance to react he hugged me tighter and i heard him beggining to cry. He really did care about me. I reached up and put my arms around his neck hoping he would never let go.

"Lets go sam. Lets go see carly, you need to get away from here. Let me talk to my mom, i think she will let you stay with me." He said. At this point i didn't even want to protest. I was broken inside. And for some reason, i finally realized freddie was the only person who could really put me back together. He was my superglue.

"okay" i said still crying. But before we left i remembered the envelope and ironically the ham. We walked back and sat down as i read what was inside. There was a note from my dad which said.

Sam,

I just want you to know if you are reading this I loved you VERY VERY MUCH. You know theres things in this life time that will really hurt you and this means the worst thing happened. I am sorry that i wasn't able to be there longer with you but i need you to know i love you. Your my everything. If you are reading this, this means i have passed away. I am sorry i left i want you to know that there is not going to be a moment passing bye that i do not think of my little angel. Samantha i love you very much. Please just know that. And that in some way i will always be part of you.

Love Always,

Dad

Andrew Fredward Puckett III

_After i read that i began to cry again. I dumped out the evelope and there were three things, A little wallet, and two sets of keys. The keys had a note saying "Storage#301a&b" the next key just had the ford logo on it. The wallet had a little over five thousand in it. What was i supposed to do i thought? But thats just it. I can't give up. Freddie and i left and walked to the bushwell plaza. As soon as we entered the lobby lewbert yelled one of his famous insults untill he saw freddie then that changed entirely to good evening . Hmm whats going on here. As soon as we got to the elevator i wrapped my arms back around freddie._

"Thank you freddie, please dont tell anyone" And with that i kissed his cheek and let go. " I just don't want people to think i'm weak." I say trying to change the subject. His face was pink, he was blushing.

"Sam don't worry your far from weak. Just know i will never leaveyou. You will always have me." he said. And i wasn't sure what he meant.

We walked to carly's door and i just opened it and walked in. Spencer was sitting in the living room and carly was on the couch. They were sitting there talking when i walked in.

**FREDDIES POV**

_Sam just really kissed me on the cheek, i can't believe it. _

We get to carlys door. And sam just opens it like normal. _ Typical sam , _ i walk inside and spencer jumps up.

"Hey sam and . . . . ?" Both spencer and carly are staring at me. Again with the whole who are you thing.

"Spence... carls... it's freddie." sam says causing both there jaws to drop.

"Fredo my man, litterally wow you've changed." Spencer says looking at me.

"Thanks" i say, laughing it off . Carly stands up and hugs me. Blushing at the same time. I laugh. Its not the same when she hugs me. I used to feel all weak, but now it feels like i'm hugging my mom. But when i hug sam, its a totally different story. Its like i can barely talk or even move.

"So guys" carly says looking at me, i look up and she starts to blush " Spencer has some news he wants to tell us." She says looking at spencer.

"Well now that everyone is here. And wow both of you look so different" he says looking at sam and i. I will admitt sam has definatly, changed, her hairs down to the small of her back, shes a little taller, but the shape of her body is still just as perfect as before but more filled out i guess. After i think that i began to blush. I realized then that i was staring at sam.

**CARLY'S QPOV (QUICK POV)**

_Was it me or did freddie just blush while looking at sam? There is something there not telling me and i want to know what it is. And wait how did sam and freddie get here at the same time? I know there hiding something from me. I just know it. _

**SPENCERS QPOV**

_Wow they look more in love then the first time i saw them kiss, i wish i could just push them to along a little bit, even now he is just standing there staring at sam and shes staring back, i wonder if they even realize there doing it. I quess its true Opisites do Really Attract. _

**SAMS QPOV**

_I don't know why but i just feel weird now, carly like lunged at him. I mean am i jealous? I guess its because i love him, i just can stop looking at him. His chocolate eyes. His cute brown hair, the twinkle in his eyes when ever he looks at me, WAIT hes looking at me._

**FREDDIES QPOV **

_I am finally able to admitt to myself that i am really falling in love with her. I love her. But now im falling in love with her. Her eyes, her smile,everything, her beautiful golden blonde hair, her beautiful white smile, and her penetrating blue eyes that feel like there burrying deep into my soul. _

**FREDDIES POV**

"On with it" both me and sam spit out trying to get to the important part.

"Well guys since you two love birds are in such a hurry" he laughs " Were going on vacation for a few weeks."

Me and sam look at each other thinking hes talking about him and carly

"Oh well have fun" I say, thinking about what i'm going to do now.

"Yeah have fun" Sam agreed looking at me asking me with her eyes what we were going to do.

_I dont know – i replyed_

_ Don't leave me please- she said_

_ I promise i won't no matter what – i answered back. _

_A whole convorsation with out saying a word_

"I dont think you get it" he said looking at us " WE'RE going on vacaions as in the four of us" he said

Sam begins jumping up and down as i stop and just stare at him.

"And where are we going?" i say thinking of the last few trips with spencer

"Its a surprise, freddie your mom said it was okay. And sam, well sam you basically live here with us" he said, i could see sam start to get upset, i reach my hand over to hers, and just leave mine there where no one but i can see adn she can feel.

" Uhmm. I don't know if i like this idea? Sorry spence but you've kinda scarred vacations for me" I say smiling

"Its okay, trust me it'll be fun, tommorrow we catch our first plane" He says looking at me. Just then my phone goes off. New text

8845580094

Your so lucky, just wait until i catch up with you, the three of you will regret ever making a fool out of me

I don't even bother replying. Its always someone stupid just joking with me, probably my mom again.

"Well then i guess i better pack." Looking at sam. She gets up. "Yeah me too" " I'll see you tommorow carls" She says rushing over to give her a hug. "Bye guys" I say as i walk out the door.

**SAMS POV**

We walk outside the apartment and just look at each other,

"Well you wanna come in and help me? And then i'll go help you?" He says looking straight into my eyes. I can't say no to him when hes like that, I just really can't.

"Uhmm sure" I said smiling, I'm really starting to love freddie, and at this point i dont care. It feels right to be with him.

I follow frednub to his room, smiling the whole way untill his mom stops us.

" Freddie what is _She _doing here?" She said with a hiss in her voice, kind of like a knife when it hits metal.

"_She _is Sam. _She _is MY bestfriend, _She _is the girl i lov. . . Shes here becuase i want her to be" he said. I look at him and smile, wow i really am rubbing off on him.

"Freddie, can we talk for a minute" She says looking at me basically asking me to leave.

**GENERAL POV **

As sam leaves the room Begins to talk with her only child. He everything

"Freddie, I'm Sorry i didn't mean to sound rude. I know you love her but i just don't want you to get hurt. I already know about Her mom she called me today. But theres something you need to know. Sams in love with someone. I don't know who, I think it might be you. But i'm not sure. Just dont hurt her freddie, i raised you better then that. Okay?" She said looking at freddie.

"Yes mom" He said as if he just won an award. He was so happy to hear that there is a chance that she loves him.

**Freddies POV **

I cant believe my mom really just said that. When i dated carly she hated it, every second of it, But now its like She loves sam? Hmm. I Hope shes right. Sam honestly means the world to me.

"Sam? You in here?" He opens the door to his room which he nicknamed, the technolair, he looked around to see sam looking at his computer. He had hoped he didn't leave on the video at bootcamp. As soon as he said it, he heard the screams and he knew it was. It ws the part where he was being whipped and beaten. The one video he kept to remind him of what real pain was. He hurried over becuase he knew there was one part that she couldn't see but it was to late.

_"Benson Why won't you give up?" said a guy in army bdu's (Battle Dress Uniform)_

_ "I can't give up, she can't think i'm weak" Freddie said between each snap of the whip and kick to the side_

_ "Who benson? Your alone? JUST GIVE UP!" The guy said. _

_ "Never, I love her and she keeps me strong."Freddie said and thats when the one part he didn't want sam to hear._

_ "Sam, i'll always be strong for you" the was freddies last words before he passed out. _

Sam turns around to look at him not sure what to think, all she knows is what she just heard made her realize where he had been for so long.

"Freddie, I'm sorry" She says as she walks over to hug me. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you" She looks me in the eye and does the one thing i didn't see coming. "I'll never leave you freddie. I. . I gotta go pack" She runs off out of the room.

**SAMS POV **

_Was that real? Did i really just hear freddie say he was staying strong for me? Why did he even go to boot camp, _all this was going through her mind as she ran harder and faster trying to make it home before she broke down. She made it in the door and just collapesed. She began to cry again. She felt weak. Now she knew what it was that freddie saw in her. He loved her, But she would never be good enough for him. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting him one day like she knew she would. Just then her phone goes off

From- Freddie

Im sorry that you had to see that. I really didn't mean for you to get up set, i forgot i left the video on.

From- Sam

Its okay. But what did you mean stay strong for me? Nub you know i can protect myself.

From-Freddie

Sam i still need to be strong for you, that wasn't about physical strength, it was mental, i wouldn't give up. Just like i won't give up with you. I love you sam. In a way that i can't explain. Your perfect in every single way. Samantha, I love you.

Five minutes later she writes him back.

From-Sam

Freddie, i'm sorry, i just don't feel the same. Your my best friend, and i won't ruin it, for something that could never work. Just ask carly, she practicaly drooling over you now. Sorry :'( ttyt

As soon as i sent it i just began to cry, my body was even weaker then before, i couldn't believe i just told him I didn't feel the same. I just know i'd hurt him and i just couldn't do it. I couldn't be the one to break his perfect heart.


End file.
